


A Very Bizarre Halloween

by MagicalMelancholy



Series: Highschool-themed Homestuck Crack Fics [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Again doesn't count as crack but tagging it anyway, Crack, Did not take this seriously, Imagine this as a crappy shitpost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMelancholy/pseuds/MagicalMelancholy
Summary: Dave has everyone cosplay Jojo's, and Roxy drinks underage. And like the other works in this series, I didn't even try.





	A Very Bizarre Halloween

 It was Halloween night. Dave, Karkat, Terezi, Jade, and her dog were about to trick-or-treat. As per Dave’s suggestion, they were all dressed as Jojo’s characters. Dave was Jotaro because Jotaro is cool. Karkat was Polnareff. He would’ve been Kakyoin since it would’ve aligned Dave’s shipping with his and Karkat’s relationship, but Terezi really wanted to lick cherries. In hindsight, Polnareff is a much better cosplay match for Karkat due to both of them being emotional.

 Unfortunately, Dave couldn’t find someone to be Avdol in time. Though fortunately, Jade agreed to cosplay as Old Joseph since she wanted to be an old man this year.

 “So, we are going to each carry a trick-or-treat bucket and a pillowcase to maximize the amount of candy we can carry. When the bucket gets half full, make sure to empty it into the pillowcase so we can get more candy, and so the bags don’t get stolen, we will go up to the house two people at a time and have the people not going up watch the pillowcases. Any questions?” Terezi explained. No one answered.

 “Good, now let's get going!” As she said that, everyone walked outside. One of the perks of living in a rich neighboorhood was not having to drive to get the best candy, Dave thought. After this, he’d get to hang out at Roxy’s party with his friends and do some ironic dabs here and there. Or maybe he could spend the rest of the night dancing with some ironic Fortnite dances. Gonna be lit either way.

{line}

 After a while, the pillow cases started to get heavy, so the gang made their way back to Dave’s house where Roxy was having her party. Only a few people had recognized their costume, many confused Jade’s for Indiana Jones, which was fair.

 “Hey, ain’t that Vriska’s house?” Jade asked.

 “Oh yeah, she never did get any properly upsetting revenge on me for insulting her fanfiction, guess I should leave a trolling sticky note to incite her rage some more.” Terezi said. She took out a sticky note, wrote on it with a pen, and left it at Vriska’s doorstep.

 “What is it with you guys and your rivalry?” Karkat asked.

 “It’s just our thing, I piss her off, she pisses me off, and everyone is angry!” Terezi explained.

 “Maybe it’s more than just plain rivalry!” Jade suggested. Dave could’ve sworn he saw a Lenny Face by her words as she spoke.

 “It’s a special rivarly!” Terezi proclaimed. Nepeta would have a field day with this. Though really, who was Dave kidding, she already is.

 They approached Dave’s house, and noticed a loud party going on inside. Dave opened the door.

 “Wel~come home!” Roxy said, somewhat drunk. Dave wondered how Roxy got the alcohol for just a second, then remembered that their Mom didn’t keep the alcohol cabinet locked up.

 “Anyway, can we get some cokes?” Dave asked.

 “Would you like anything in it~? Like tequiiiiilla or something?” Roxy asked.

 “Everyone in the house is underage.”

 “Oh yeah~, forgot about thaaaat, cokes are in the fridge~.”

 Dave went to get the cokes. He then had everyone sit down in a straight row.

 “Okay, so on the count of three, we all take a sip and slam down our drinks all at the same time.” Dave whispered. After counting to three, everyone started sipping, but everyone slammed the cokes down at different times.

 “Welp, time to Fornite Dance I guess.” Dave shrugged.

{Line}

 Terezi was enjoying the party, Dave was doing Fortnite Dances ironically, Karkat was facepalming next to him, and Jade was catching up with Kanaya and Rose. There was just one thing missing.

 “Oh yeah Roxy, do you have any cherries?” Terezi asked.

 “Vriiiiska ate them~” Roxy said. Suddenly, Vriska popped out from behind a chair, cosplaying as Dio.

 “You thought you’d get to eat cherries tonight, but I, Dio, ate them all! It’s one thing to insult my fanfiction online. It’s another to do it on a sticky note in real life! Mwahahahaha!” Vriska gloated.

 “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Terezi yelled out. This was the glorious, yet terrible revenge she had been waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, I did not try. Maybe I'll actually write and complete a Homestuck Fanfiction and take it seriously. Today is not that day.


End file.
